


XO

by the_silent_type



Category: Charles Xavier/Erik Lehnsherr - Fandom, Cherik - Fandom, James McAvoy/Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_silent_type/pseuds/the_silent_type
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming from a wealthy and conservative family, Prince Charles already have everything. Except for one - his one true love. But what if his expected lover turns out to be a 'he'? Will his family and the society accept this? </p>
<p>Two young men. Friendship unlikely turns to bromance and more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Head Start

Present time.

A long beep suddenly woke Prince from his dream. Dream he soon have forgotten or did he even dreamt of something. He reached out his arm to turn off the digital alarm beside the bed. It was 7 AM. Slowly getting up, he felt a sharp fang of pain on his head. Migraine.

"Bloody hell....?"

He rubbed his eyes.  
Headache gets to his nerves as he rekindle what happened last night. But as he spoke, answer came in. The stench on his breath is evident. Alcohol. Yes, he's drunk. He now remember.  
Good thing he set up the alarm automatically for weekdays, an hour before his class. And luckily, today's his first day for the last year of school life.

To ease the pain on his head, he took a liqui-gel of ibuprofen before taking a shower. Effect's less than five minutes.

Casual is his style. He wore blue solid Oxford shirt topped with gray coat and dark blue relaxed fit Levi jeans. Charlie brown brogue shoes to complete his attire.

He looked upon a life size mirror before going out.

Inarguably, his foppish bangs covering his forehead needs a new haircut. But not now. If his father was here, he'd force him to groom himself better like their fellow rich people, he'd say. He would also push him to stay on a luxurious hotel and not this typical townhouse apartment. A sky blue painted wall, one average sized bed and an own comfort room with shower are all he needed. As long as there's privacy, everything's fine. The windows in the second floor also have a sufficient view of the neighboring buildings.  
￼  
_"I'm here to study, not as a tourist. I have to blend in."_

 _"Besides, you're Prince Charles Edevane, the heir to our renowned marketing company. You must take it."_  
His father's voice echo into his head whenever he recalls why he's here and why he is enrolled at the London Business School.

He sighed.  
Alright, moving out. He grabbed his brown vintage leather messenger bag.  
There's a calendar affixed on to the door which makes him pause for a while to read it's quote with a bouquet of red roses in the background. It says:  
￼  
"Let us dream of tomorrow where we can truly love from the soul, and know love as the ultimate truth at the heart of all creation."

Love. He smiled. The calendar was just a giveaway by the lessor yet he likes it.

Then he exited room 26.


	2. Breakfast Time

Outside, Prince Charles is greeted by the rays of the rising sun. The streets of London were already busy as people started their lives early. Papers, journals and magazines updated in a newspaper stand. First day of the week, Monday. Buses, taxis and cars start to fill in the roads. Some prefer bicycles or motorcycles. Lucky for Prince, the school is just ten minutes or less with brisk walking. He still got time to eat breakfast.

He popped in the Francesca this time. The smell of Italian food is undeniably irresistible.

There are still few people in the restaurant. Ordering wouldn't take time.

"One single espresso," Prince said to the female cashier. After paying, he looked around. He saw a redhead lady sitting alone by the corner.

She has a curly hair up to her back and he noticed a black coat over her shoulders. She is wearing a white tube dress. Without further thinking, Prince Charles approached the woman after taking his hot cup of coffee.

The lady is looking by the window when Prince asks her.  
"Hello ~ May I seat with you?"

Prince has this manner of friendliness wherever he goes, especially to women. And having business related soon to be work, he begin studying about profiling on his own. He wanted to study people, as clients or friends and know how to socialize with them without prying too much of their personal lives for it may be rude for some. He knows he somehow fails at that point but still, he continued.

The female turns to Prince. Her hazel eyes gave him a fretful look but gave no answer so Prince took it as a yes.

From the looks, natural red hair, fair skin and amber colored eyes combination, he concluded she was of Scottish origin. If you have seen Disney's animated movie entitled 'Brave', the protagonist named Merida there is an example.

Aside from that, Prince Charles is half Scottish and half British so he knows some of the basic traits.

He seats across the lady and gave him a consistent smile. It's that time again to test his social skills.  
The woman looks down at her plate of lasagna, twinging her fork over it.

"Awright ya?" Prince chose his native tongue to confirm she's the same as what he thought she'd be. He knows he's bothering her but he can't let a day without making someone okay.

The lady soon muffled a chuckle, keeping her head low and sight on the food.  
"Th' scran jist makes me fat..."  
(The food just makes me fat.)  
She groaned.

One point for Charles. He is able to shift her distraught to blithe plus he was right about her being a Scottie.

"Oh...ye knoo Ah can gie ye some vegetariano insteid...yoo jist weit he'e.."  
(Oh...you know I can get you some vegetariano instead...you just wait here..)

A vegetariano is a pizza topped with tomato sauce, red onions, mushroom, roasted red peppers and mozzarella.

The lady finally looked up to him and her face beamed in delight.  
"Uh..Ah wood loch tae but nae, thenk-"  
(Uh..I would like to but no, thank-)

"Ah insist ~"  
(I insist ~)

Prince stood up and suddenly turned when he bumped into someone, making his coffee spill into his own shirt. It was a guy.  
It's a mistake to keep ahold of his cup as he go. He must be out of his mind focusing on his own agenda to liven the lady's mood.

"Why you-" Prince's initial reaction is anger. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Watch it buddy"  
The man spoke in a low flat voice.  
He is taller than Prince's 5'7 height. The guy's about 6 feet. He wears a black body fit shirt and navy blue jeans and civil dark brown derby shoes.

Prince Charles soon turned speechless after seeing the man's slate gray eyes.

Was it the way he looks? No. No. Definitely no.  
Prince never been starstruck to a man, moreover, he acclaim himself as straight for over the past years of his life. Well, that's the way he was raised. His rage vaporizes just by looking at the man in the eye. There is something peculiar in this feeling. He shook away the thought of liking a fellow guy or falling into one.

The time seemed to stop just by thinking about it. He snapped back to reality when the man spoke again.

"Are you flirting with my girl?"  
The taller man leans closer to Prince's face.  
Their faces only inches apart.

Prince Charles took a gulp. They're eye to eye.  
The awkward moment made the shorter man withdraw aback and slowly turned to the lady he talked to before. The redhead formed the words 'sorry' on her lips silently.

"I, uh, s-should go..."

Prince Charles rushed out of the restaurant with his cup on right hand and his bag on the other, blushing out of embarrassment. He had no choice but to go back to his apartment and change his clothes. He drinks out his half emptied cup before throwing it on a garbage he'd pass by.

_"What was I thinking... You're so stupid, Prince.."_ he thought as he lightly banged his head on the room's door after closing it.

He removed his suit then unbuttoned his top. He started scanning for another shirt.

_"Damn...if I didn't pryed too much, this wouldn't have happened..."_

He replaced his top with a v-neck gray and black long sleeve slim fit shirt.

￼

Bell rings in the school. Looking at his digital clock, he is definitely late.


	3. First Day

Everyone is sitting on their places.

The classroom resembles a lecture theater, spacious enough to house 30+ students. There are two large white screens as boards and then there are two doors, one for each near the end of the panels. Also, the room has a pitched floor. Those seating on the rear were higher than those in front. The conjoined desks are arranged at a crescent moon shape and are divided by three seating each. There is one table and chair for the lecturer. All of the furnitures inside were made of oak. Windows are often opened for ventilation.

The teacher begin introducing herself and this day's subject when Prince entered the room.

The instructor adjusts her black framed glasses as she glares at the late newcomer. Her brown hair tied to a bun. She dressed formally as in a buttoned blazer and a pencil cut skirt. All maroon up to her heels. A woman of late 40s.  
"Mr. Edevane, I suppose?"

"Yes...I'm so sorry.." Prince pleaded bowing his head.

"You're excused for now. You may have a sit."

Prince then finds a seat.  
A woman smiling from the back, waved a hand at him. It was Rachelle Minsky. His best friend. She has a short blonde hair, blue eyed and fair skin. She has a light makeup and wears a Lauren Conrad Mesh fit and flare dress and a dalyquin dress sandal.

￼

"Yo ~ I thought you wouldn't be able to make it after last night..." She whispered her words not to call the teacher's attention.

Prince rubbed his temples using his thumb and forefinger.  
"I had a hangover, thanks to you..plus, you know I don't want to miss our first day.."

"Ooh yeah..." She snickered.

"Let's just talk later.."

Mr. Edevane surely didn't want a bad record on his first day of class.

____

Classes only end until lunch break for Mondays.  
Rachelle and Prince stayed in the campus park after class while their other friends went to do their own businesses.  
The two sat on a bench.

"Did your alarm finally broke down?" Rachelle started.

Prince shook his head. While they were in the class, fragments of memories last night soon came back to him little by little. Now he knows the reason why he felt so groggy this morning.

Whenever he and his close companion celebrate, they drink together with peers. They drink to enjoy at least before the start of a new semester or after it.

And last night, one of the ladies in the Windsor Castle pub got him to a challenge of who drinks the most. Reward is that the girl gives her number and she get to date the guy for a week. Prince Charles never backs down for a challenge. Especially on drinking contest. So he accepted it. The thing is, after having three or more large mugs of beer, he fell down from the stool he was seated and no longer able to walk straight on his own. A macho guy won the contest instead with ten beer steins in total. The night ended with Rachelle taking him home to his apartment.

"Note to self," he writes on his palm using his finger, "No drinking before classes, especially with young beautiful stunning ladies.."

"Haha, so sorry I teased you to that girl...I know you can manage the next day even though there's a zombie Apocalypse yesterday..hehe" She chuckles.

He closes his eyes and furrow his eyebrows, pressing a palm to his cheek. He thinks, _"Should I tell her...or not? It sounds ridiculous."_  
In addition, the hangover makes his brain lag.  
"...That's not it..okay, something happened this morning."

"What happened??"

He rubs and opens his eyes.  
"Weeeell.."

His stomach grumbles out of a sudden.

Rachelle laughs out loud.  
"Hahahahahaha..you skipped breakfast? You always tell me that breakfast is the most important meal of the day-"

"Yeah yeah, I know. Why don't we eat first?" Prince Charles spouted, embracing his abdomen.

"Lead on, your highness ~" Rachelle presents out her hands forward gesturing him to go first.

Your highness.  
Even though there's a 'Prince' on his name, his family isn't of royalty. His best friend sure knows how to annoy him.


	4. Cherish the Memories

Miss Minsky, unlike Prince who has a European origin, is an American. Her family migrated to UK when she was ten years old since her father and mother's business had an expansion. As they say, 'Go for a greener pasture'.

Rachelle met Prince when they were freshmen in their high school times.

_Flashback._  
A teenage blonde girl is sitting on a wooden swing tied to a large tree's branch. She was alone.

 

Moments later she was joined by a boy, same of her age but smaller.

"Hi ~ min' if ah join ye?"

The girl sobbed then slowly looked up to the young man. She smiled even though she didn't understood half of what he said. It was because of his cute blue eyes and jolly face that made her smile. A charm she admired the first time they met.  
"Yes?"

"Ah sorry..I meant, mind if I join you?"

The lad extends out his hand to her then continued, "I'm Prince Charles Edevane...can I be your friend?"

The young lady stare at his hand then back at his face. She smiled again and shook his hand as a reply.  
"Sure ~"

She wipes out her eye when they were finished handshaking.

"Why're you crying?"

"Nothing. Just missed my old home and all...everything seems new here. I feel alone and different."

"Don't worry, I'll be here. And I will make sure you will never be alone anymore."

He then crosses his heart with his finger.  
"I promise."

"Thanks. I'm Rachelle...Rachelle Minsky."

Since that day up to present, Prince Charles kept his promise. Rachelle is so glad to meet a person like he does.  
His kindness might be mistaken for flirting but his best friend knew that big-heartedness is in his blood.  
Proven from the succeeding years of their friendship.

Rachelle is considered a beauty by her peers, making her join to fashion contests in their school. While Prince Charles joined academic competitions like quiz bees.

Ms. Minsky is more of an outgoing person in contrast with Charles Edevane.

She invited him to outdoors like sleepovers and parties with their friends.

While he invited her in libraries, museums and other indoor activities alike.

When she was a third year, she had a British senior boyfriend. His name was John Hemming. A teenage crush. He was more of a brute than her beastie, way taller too, and has a rigid more serious facial expression. Also, he has a nut brown hair and coffee colored eyes.

 

Their relationship went smooth until the man ditched her in because of an incident.

After class, Prince was about to meet John and Rachelle on a cafe for a group study when he saw an old man by the front. The elderly has white hair and his eyes were whitish grey. His clothes were patched and pants were greased.

Prince heard him begging for food to the waiter who just come out of the cafe to throw some garbage.

"P-Please help me...I'm hungry, my child.."

Having compassion, Prince Charles inch toward the poor man.

"Uhm, sir..let me get you something to eat, you just wait here.."

He went in the coffeehouse. John saw him.  
"Hey...what took you so long?"

"Sorry I'm late. Please just wait a minute more, I'll just go get someone a food.."

"Just who..?"

John turned to the door. The cafe's walls were made of glass so he saw the old man waiting.  
"That...man?" He says pointing the elder.

"Yes.."

"You know you're the reason why we're so late in having our review and you still have time to help that guy??"

Rachelle intercepts.  
"Hey hey..now what is this? Can you just let Prince do what he wants to?"

Not knowing Prince that much, John hated him. He always felt jealous when Rachelle gives the other man some attention. Being a best friend is no excuse for a selfish man like John. They had several arguments regarding personality issues but the lady mostly gave way and tried to be more understanding because of her love to that man.

"He's been an hour late! Yet you let him do what he wants???"

Rachelle crossed her arms. Her lover's action irritated him. She arched an eyebrow.  
"What's your problem??? Your blood boiled up out of a sudden."

"Please..." Prince Charles went in between them and tried to stop them but unfortunately, John grabbed him by his shirt's collar then punched him by the face, leaving a chap on Charles' lips.

"JOHN!!!" Rachelle burst out then pushed his boyfriend away.

"If you love me, you'll leave that man behind."

"No way."

John clenched his fists. He gritted his teeth.  
"What did you say??"

"I'm NOT leaving Prince Charles Edevane!!!" She wrapped her arms around her best friend by the shoulders.  
"Never..."

The British man dropped his jaw. His eyes become teary but stopped by his anger.  
"Fine! I had enough of this anyway. I had enough of your numpty arsehole friend!!"

With that, John stormed out of the place.

After the commotion, Prince Charles still gave the old man some bread and coffee. Furthermore, the two lead him to the Home for the Aged.  
Rachelle tried to reconciliate with her lover but the man was dead serious on ending their relationship.

Finishing junior year, John transferred school for the senior year and they never saw him again.

_End of flashback._

\---

(*Numpty means Scottish idiot.)


	5. Brunch

The two besties went to The Potting Shed restaurant and bar for a good roasted chicken for lunch.

"Hmm ~ you must be that hungry huh?"  
Rachelle eyed her companion as he finished half of the whole chicken breast in a twinkling of an eye. He never eats like this in front of his family. Surely his father and mother would scold him. Discipline, discipline.

Having no breakfast, except for a wee bit cup of coffee, indeed made him eat like there's no tomorrow. Some people in the diner exchanged looks, judging at the hungry man whilst he gave them the "I don't care" inclination.

"Hmm..hmm" Edevane nods having a mouthful.

"Alright, I'll let you finish your business there first." She leans back to her seat and ate her own meal.

Prince drinks up a glass of Pierce Mignon wine before speaking up fast.  
"Sowhat I'msaying is I met agirlthen I metthisguy-"

"Who-whoa, clutch your brakes, you met who?" She sliced the meat on her plate.

This time he spoke at a normal pace.  
"This morning I went to an Italian resto and met a girl there...and she was a Scot like I do.."

"You're really such a cute flirt, aren't you?" She teased and ate a spoon of rice and a piece of chicken.

"Why thank you.." he says in contempt, "and as I was saying again, after that, I bumped to this guy.."

"Yeah..then? You got into a fight?"

He chuckles shaking his head and then starts to wipe his hands with a table napkin.  
"No..heh..but I find it weird that his face...well.." His eyes looks to the side.

"Well what? C'mon, you're keeping me in suspense" There's a look of intrigue on the woman's face.

"...I'm stunned by his looks." He lowers and scrathes his head, feeling a bit embarrassed with his confession.

Rachelle smiled from ear to ear and stops eating. She then clasped her hands together, putting them over her chest.  
"Awww...my baby Prince Charles Edevane is having a crush on a guy ~"

She reached out an arm to pat his shoulder when he gave her no reply with his head kept bowed low.  
"Hey that's not a bad thing..be proud of it. Plus, you already know how I feel when I have this manly crush, haha"

Prince Charles slowly lifts his head up and look at her. His lips curved down, unsure if she's joking him or not again.  
"Yeah? Maybe you're right. Until now, I can't...forget him."

Rachelle squealed.  
"Ayeeee ~ he must be that handsome to hit your soft spot! The next time you meet him, make sure to get his number, address...everything!"

He rolled his eyes.  
"Oh come on...do I look gay to you?"

The blonde cupped his face with both hands, pulling him close to her and kissed his lips out of a sudden.

Prince pulled back. Surprised.  
"What hell're you doing???"

She put a hand under her chin.  
"So how does that feel?"

"What do you think?? You're my best friend..of course it'll felt awkward."

"No. As a man who kissed a woman, how do you feel?"

"....can't answer that properly, you surprised me. And for me, you're my dear sister."

"Now, now, alright I'm sorry I surprised you. I just thought you'll like it," she shrugs the thought away.

"You don't have to apologize..." he sighed, "I jist overreacted..but don't do that again, okay?"

Rachelle finished her meal.  
"Okay, okay...  
And I was just too happy for you. I know you hadn't had decent relationship with girls in the past few years..."

"So are you with guys.."

"Okay fine, we're equal. Damn that John." She looks away.

"Oh sorry I didn't intend to bring that up."

"It's fine," she looks back at him, "Past is past.."

He nods in agreement.  
"True. And it's proven in a study that women mature earlier than men.."

"That's why John's a dick. I made such mistake choosing an immature man."

"Not saying anything like that."

"No I realized it right after our break up. The next time I find a guy it'll be like you," she points a finger at her best friend.

"Oh no, don't. Especially now that you found about me having a 'man' crush."

"Hahaha..that's not it. I want a guy same with your kindness. That's all. Plus, you got those gorgeous looks too."

"...I do?" His humble self seems to react passively.

She added, "Well, nevermind that, I'm really happy for you. I never thought you'll ever like a man since I've known you like girls...only girls. But now..."

"It looks like you're more excited than I do...  
Just don't get ahead of yourself. I'm not quite sure on this one yet."

"Just try. Where's the upbeat Prince I've known all along?"

Keeping his positive vibe, he smiles.  
"Alright...I'll take note of his name when I can."

Prince Charles paid the bills. They soon went home after eating their lunch.


	6. Luckily

A week has passed by. Still no sign of the guy he met at the Francesca.  
He never even get a chance to know the Scottish girl's name for reference. Not even the cafe owner knows.

Only Rachelle knows his mystery _crush_ but not the man's physical appearance. No one else too in their circle of friends.

Another Monday.   
Mr. Edevane arrived thirty minutes before time wearing a casual white Polo t-shirt topped with an azure cardigan then a sable skinny jeans and dark brown leather shoes for the bottom.

As he wait, Prince reads a book, 'the Power of Self-Esteem' by Wally Amos/Stu Glauberman. Aside from novels and other literatures, he likes to read inspiring books, thus, giving him a positive outlook in life.

"Hey Mr. Optimistic!" A man with a shaggy Auburn hair color and blue-green eyes greets him with a cheery face and an Aussie accent. He sits across of Prince.

He is one of their friends in the college.

Prince slowly looks up, peeking from the thin book he was reading.  
"Hello there, my friend William."

William Harley wore a black sweater, red checkered shirt, khaki pants and loafers.

Another friend gets in and sits beside William. She has an apricot colored hair and emerald eyes. Her name is Merry Locke. She had a hair with straight cut bangs and the rest tied at the back in a pony tail. She dons a short sleeved flower printed dress with a thin belt and elevated sandals.

Like Rachelle, Merry's also an American.

"What's in it for today?"

"What's that for?" Merry added when she sees the book Prince was reading.

Rachelle joins in next to Prince. This time, she wears a black and white striped blouse, black pants and a pair of ankle boots.  
"..maybe to find his new love?" She answered to Merry in behalf of their friend.

Prince closes his book and puts it over the table.  
"It's not even about love.." he rolls his eyes.

Seeing Prince Charles being uninterested and not to ruin his mood, Rachelle shifts the topic, "Alright..so have you guys thought about our school project for the coming summer?"

"I ha-"

Just before Prince can continue his reply, the teacher in class went in.   
She was followed by a man in a black leather jacket, maroon shirt, in denim jeans and derby shoes and a back pack with its sling on one shoulder.

_"No way..."_

Prince gasped in shock. It was the man he met on the cafe. He can't be mistaken.   
They may have just met once, however, Charles' admiration captured his looks like a camera. He appeared pretty much the same as Prince remembered him; tall, neutral expression with those bluish grey eyes and a little more masculine than he does.

"Class, I'd like to introduce our new transfer student." The teacher presents the man in front by tugging his sleeve to move forward. "We're not in high school but for everyone to know, he will be joining us starting now."

"Go on, introduce yourself," the professor commands.

Finally. The search is over.

"That's the man!" Prince blurts in discreet as he could no longer contain his joy.

"Wow ~"   
Rachelle could only utter a word by examining the man's looks. Seems like the females on their class have a new crush in town as seen by their eager attentiveness. She now knows why her friend is attracted by that man.

Merry and William bore their eyes to the new student then to Prince's with confused looks.

"You know that guy?" Miss Locke's eyebrow raised as she turns to Prince after hearing him.

"I don't but Prince does" The blonde girl revealed.

Edevane nods.  
"I do..." Then shakes his head, "wait not really.."

"I'm Kale Erík Steelsmith.."   
The man spoke then searched for a seat after giving a short intro.

Given the opportunity, Rachelle waved at the man when he looks at their direction, to call and offer him a seat vacant beside Prince.

"Hey.." Prince Charles lightly elbows his female friend trying to stop her.

The man, despite seeing other few vacant seats beside the girls, accepted the offer. He now sits with them, having Prince in between.

"Thanks." Kale appreciated Rachelle's friendliness.

"No problemo ~ I'm Rachelle and this is-"

"Prince Charles Edevane, how do you do?" He butts in offering the man a handshake with a pleasing smile.

The new man on the block simply glance at the hand then to his face.

Another eye to eye moment.

_"Did he remembered...?"_ Prince felt skittish despite the act of boldness to start anew friendship. His emotions filled with excitement and embarrassment at the same time. Excitement to meet the man in his dreams. While embarrassment from being 'too friendly' on the man's girl that day.

Kale stared at the easygoing man.   
He knows this man. He remembers. But he felt no hint of anger despite what happened. After all, this guy gave him the look of innocence. With those cerulean orbs looking back at him, he can't help but return a smile. An irresistible charm. He soon shakes back Prince's hand with a short firm grip.  
"Nice to meet you..Prince," he replies in low flat tone similar to how he did last time he met Mr. Edevane.

_"It seems like he didn't.."_   
Charles finally was able to take a breath out, relieved that the man takes him as a friend.

Rachelle sneers from the scene. She takes note of their first encounter.

Students soon became silent and paid heed to the lecture.

 


	7. A Long Way To Go

The choice going to a business school was never Prince Charles' decision. It was his father's. Then again, as a good boy, he can't defy his family's request. In turn, they gave him the chance of living on his own.   
And meeting different kinds of people make him contented the way he is right now.

"So where'd we hang out now?" says Han, one of their company.   
Han Gyeung Suk, having a Korean origin, has slanting almond eyes, dark brown hair and fair complexion. He wears a black fit t-shirt and navy blue denim pants and black men's converse Chuck Taylor casual shoes.

￼

Beside Han is Rick Toppers, another friend of theirs who is British-Nigerian. He wears a plaid blue cotton shirt and a pair of jeans and sneakers. Plus a grey bonnet for today's style.

￼

What's good in an international school is that you get to meet people of different nationalities and different ages with various goals in life. It's like United Nations in one place.

Han and Rick are first and second year friends of Rachelle and Prince in their college times. Camaraderie remains by keeping in touch even though they have varied sets of class subjects.

William answers Han, "Let's wait for Rachelle and Prince.

And...the transferee in our class."

"Yeah and he's our new friend" Merry adds.

"Nice ~ The more the merrier," Rick comments.

"I don't know why but have you seen the looks Rachelle gave to that guy? They seem to know each other.." Merry asks William.

"Maybe or it could be...Rachelle has a new crush? Don't you think?" Harley shrugs.

"Why don't we just ask them when they get here?" Han suggested.

"Man, I'm hungry," Rick rubs his tummy after seeing a pair of students having Belgian waffles on their hands.

"So who's going to treat today?" William eyed at them.

Han shrugs, "No one's birthday coming up."

They looked one another.

Then Rick smirked.  
"How about the new guy?"

Just in time, Rachelle joins them. She was alone.

The five of them awaits by the campus park under a large oak tree.

-  
Several minutes ago...

"Sorry guys, I'll go on ahead.

Call of nature..." Rachelle excused herself from the two men, winking an eye at Prince before leaving them.

Prince Charles, on the other hand, wanted to go with his best friend but he can't just leave the transferee behind.   
_"How nice, Rachelle..how nice.."_

An obvious silly excuse to have Prince spend the time with his crush. Alone.

Edevane gave Mr. Steelsmith a short tour around the school rooms according to his designated schedule.   
Since it's lunch break, some students come out of the other lecture areas and pass by. The hallways begin to fill with the growing mix of sounds.

"First room to the left after the stairs is our Applied Microeconomics class" Prince patiently give him specific directions.  
"It's not far from our previous class so it wouldn't be-"

"You're the man back then.." Kale chimes in after taking only a glimpse of the room's way, ignoring Edevane's further talking.

Prince arches an eyebrow, puzzled. The noise seem to cloud Kale's words.  
"Sorry, I'm what..?"

Kale Erík steps in front of the other man, "You're the Scottish bud who talked to Jehl."

_"Who's...?"_ Catching up quickly, _"Aah...So that's her name..."_

"So you, uh, remember.." Prince takes a step behind and puts a hand at the back of his neck. A bead of sweat trails down his temple as he felt uneasy. Everything seems hot. Or was it the populace around them?   
Nope. Just the pressure that this very gorgeous man gives. He's never good at pretending and lying so there's no point curving the path away.

_"How many times will he give me that icy stare??"_

"Of course I do. That's the day she and I broke up."

"..oh"

That's all Prince can say. _"Is it my fault...again?"_   
The situation made him recall of his best friend's first break up, making him feel guilty again.

Kale then gives him a tap to his side.  
"Hey don't worry about it. We all have that point in life where we make mistakes."

Somehow, the tap made Prince relax.  
He slumps down his arms and puts hands in his pockets.  
"I'm sorry to hear that. Is...is it my fault?" He can no longer hide his guilt.

Erík runs a finger to his prominent nose as he sniffles.  
"No..I said don't worry about it," his face turns bright, "'cause after that I became free again."

Charles returns a beaming smile.  
"I'm happy for you then.."

_"What am I saying?? They just had a broke up and I'm happy for that? No, Prince Charles. Make it subtle as possible."_

"I mean..you felt unhappy with your relationship? Not that I'm into gossip, I'm just curious. And..I didn't really intend to flirt with your girlfriend-"

"Ex-girlfriend" Kale corrects him.

"..and I-I didn't mean to take her away from you.." Prince stutters as he continues to explain himself like a kid explaining to his parents after having caught red-handed in breaking a glass. He can't even look at him straight in the eye.

Kale Erík cracks up after his long defense. His million dollar smile showing. Literally, his million teeth.   
"Hahaha, you're funny you know that."

Prince caught his sarcastic remark and frowns.   
_"Just how many teeth does he have? Is he a shark or something?"_

The other man stops laughing when he sees the sullen expression.  
"At first I did thought of killing you right on, but then I found out later that you're the good Samaritan in town."   
-  
 _A week ago._

_"Who the hell was that man?!" Kale wondered who the man with spilled coffee was, making a fist._

_Instead of his girlfriend answering, who also have no idea who it was, the female waiter spoke._   
_"Sir, that's a saviour, an angel in disguise."_

_"How'd you say so?" Kale can just believe the personnel._

_"My grandfather was lost for months because of my parent's fault and that guy found him walking around the streets..as a beggar..since then I can't forget him.." She served them their pasta order as she told them the story._

_"I see.."_  
-  
Kale told him all.

"..could that be??.." Prince mumbles thinking who the old man is. With so many people he had helped, a collapsing man in a street from heat stroke, assisting an old lady cross the streets, and all other simple things, he can't possibly remember them all. Furthermore, the name given by the waitress made him chortle on his own.  
 _"A saviour? An angel? Heh..that can't be."_

"...and today I've proven that theory. You don't just help girls, but men like I do too" Kale continues.

Prince snickers shaking his head.  
"He..he..yeah but don't mistake me for a saint.

I'm not."

 


	8. A Toast For Success

Prince and Kale joins in the company.

Rachelle approaches them, grinning.  
"Had a fun time together?"

"Yes," Kale replies her, "Thank goodness Prince was there. If it weren't for him, I'd be lost."

"So sorry I didn't came back to you guys. I know he can handle that job pretty well," Miss Minsky defends herself.

"Next time, I'll have tour guide as my part time," Prince sniggers.

Rick intervenes, gazing in scrutiny at Kale who has just appeared before them, "So that's the new guy? He seems older..not that overly handsome...just fine though."

"Yes, I am," Kale sneers at Toppers, "I guess being just fine is now the higher standard compared to yours."

"Heey watch it, man! I don't like the sound of your attitude." Rick retaliates in annoyance with Han stopping Toppers from charging at the other.

"Now now boys, please." Merry mediates in between the two of them.  
"I'm so sorry, I just told them that you're _too_ handsome for them."

"Yes, he is" Prince suddenly breaks in, speaking without thinking.

_"Wait what??"_

Realizing that his statement sound wrong, he takes them back.  
"I mean quit it guys.  
Everyone, this is Kale Erík by the way."  
He thinks that introducing the man's name would disregard his previous words.

Rachelle chuckles to herself. _"Tee hee"_

To be fair, the others introduced themselves too and to make it up for everyone, Kale agreed to treat them for lunch. Only for this time.

William suggested a seafood restaurant out of randomness and everyone liked the idea.

-  
"So why'd you decided to transfer on our school lately?" Merry takes the time to interview their new companion.

"Well.." Mr. Steelsmith takes out the head of a large shrimp using his fork.  
"..Had to help a friend here in London. Not originally from around here so I have to adjust."

Gyeung Suk replies, "It must be that hard to transfer from one place to another..especially when you're far away from your hometown.." Han's able to relate. Being in London makes him miss his Asian country sometimes.

"Just from around here but London's a big place" William places palms on the rear ends of his plate to indicate a measurement.

Rick nods, "Same here..my home's an hour drive but still, I'd miss my family"

"That's why we're all here as a family, not just friends," Rachelle enlightened all of them.

"True."  
Charles turns to Kale Erík who is on his other side, opposite to Rachelle, "So don't hesitate to talk or call on us when you need help. Okay?"

"Okay.  
Cheers then." Kale raises his glass for a toast and smiles knowing Charles' words are sincere.

"For our success," Prince cheers.

Everybody else toasts their glasses and eats.


	9. Crush

Rachelle told their friends about Mr. Steelsmith when they waited under the oak tree.

"Where's Prince?" William inquired seeing Minsky coming alone.

Rachelle replied, "Spending time with our new friend," she points a thumb from the building she came from.

"So who's this guy anyway? William and Merry mentioned him to us," Han asked.

Merry chuckled,"Haha, you'll meet him soon enough. You'll see how handsome he is. Too much you can handle."

"Too much that even Rachelle had a crush on him" William added.

"Let's see about that" Rick Toppers grinned.

Rachelle laughed.  
"Hahaha, no, not me but Prince does."

They turned heads to their blonde friend.

"Really?? Or...are you just joking us?" Rick can't believe it.

"No I'm not. It's true."

"And here I thought Prince's straight." Merry says.

"We do too" Han seconded.

Rachelle defends her bestie.  
"He _was_ straight. Not just this time maybe."

"I admittedly has a crush on Prince the first time I met him. But still, he's cute even though he likes a guy..." Miss Locke confessed.

William saw the two men coming out of the school building.  
"Here they come..."

Rachelle turned her back to Prince and Kale's, facing everyone with a finger on her lips, "Please keep everything I said as a secret, pretty pretty please?"

And that's when they had lunch.  
___  
They soon finished eating with Kale's expenses.

"Merry and I will be going home..how about you?" William asks everyone.

Rick answers, "Going to get some snacks for later."

"Want some company?" Han volunteers to Rick.

Toppers agreed, "Sure. See ya guys"

Before going, Rick gives Kale a fist bump, "Thanks for the treat, by the way..and sorry if I offended you the first time we met."

"Don't mention it. The food's my peace offering either.." Steelsmith gives them a dismissive hand waving to forget the bad memory.

"See ya" Miss Minsky waved them goodbye.

"How about you, Kale?" Prince inquires at their new companion.

"I'll be visiting my friend." Kale replies shortly.

"Just who is that friend of yours anyway?" Rachelle asks only to have Kale shot him a silent treatment.  
"..."

"Okay, nevermind, let's just talk about it some other time..toodle-oo" Minsky left giving a tap on her best friend's shoulder.

" _Ciao_.." Prince stayed rooted on his spot, side glancing at Kale after the rest went away.

William and Merry too bid their goodbyes and went to their respective houses. They often go home together having similar route going to their homes.

Kale caught Prince taking a glimpse at him, "What? Aren't you going home too?"

"I was just wondering if..." Edevane have second thoughts on knowing more about this man after seeing how he gave Rachelle a 'no comment' reply but pursues, "..can I come with you?  
I...I just have more free time this afternoon. Don't want to go home yet. It's boring alone in my apartment, you know..."

"Don't you always do that routine? You seem to be a guy who follows a dusk-to-dawn curfew."  
The taller man speaks as he puts a hand in his pocket and the other to the sling of his backpack. His expression seem neutral all the time but Prince knows there's more than the looks.

"So sorry..it's okay, I'll just go.." Prince felt ashamed and turns away but Kale grabs his wrist, firmly like when they shake hands. Edevane saw an old watch on the man's cuff. A Hanhart 1882 limited edition flyback chronograph.

Kale Erík justifies himself, releasing the man's hand.  
"Wait. You can go with me. I bet I can have some _craic_ with you."

Prince Charles' face lighten up as he turns back to Erík. His mind tries to translate what _that_ word is as he went along.  
"Really? Thanks.."

And so, they started the walk.

Steelsmith having longer legs lets him take further steps.  
Edevane on the other hand, keeps up by walking faster. It's been a habit for him to walk every morning in going to school. Trudging at speed's no biggie for him.

"So you just transferred here in London..from? Let me guess, Germany?" Prince started while he walks beside Kale.

The man with more statuesque faces him, bewildered, "How'd you know?"

"Well at first I thought you're American with the way you dress but when we get to meet _this_ close..I've known better."

Charles looks and waves a hand at him from top to bottom as he explains.  
"You're body physique tells it all. Most Germans are impressively tall, having those," his hand hovering over his face as he speaks, "slight bushy brows, fierce blue eyes and.." then he closes a fist and retracts arm up and down indicating his muscles as if weighing lifts, "you guys are hunky Adonis. Stock build I meant."

_"Helluva clever handsome hunky Adonis."_

Just when Kale thought he was finished, Prince adds more.

"There's also a tint of Irish blood in you, right? Which makes your hair a tad bit darker...your accent too."

He gives a pause recalling the word Kale used beforehand.  
" _Craic_ means...fun, yes, fun in Irish, right?"

"Impressive.." Erík agrees nodding along the way as they turned to a post and passed another street. They've been walking for just five minutes but to him, it seemed longer with Prince's words of elucidation that strike to be endless.

They passed by several shops, people and other establishments. The afternoon sun makes the weather warm, cobblestone paths dry, hot but not enough to make people heavily sweat unlike summer.

"So what else do you know about me?" Now Kale became the curious one.

"I can't say everything but I say you're an intellectual snob. And..." he pauses as he points to Kale's left wrist then continues, "That's a gift from your father, yes?"

Erík pulls up the end of his sleeve to reveal the watch on his wrist.  
"True. How do you all of this? Have you been stalking me?"

Charles throws out the idea of stalking, chuckling at the question as he shake his head.  
"No, I don't have to. I just have to look and observe. Apply what I've researched on various human basic traits."

Edevane then gives him a penetrating look. His glassy baby blue eyes fixed on Kale's view.  
"From the looks, you've been through unstable relationships, making you bitte-"

"Alright we're here." Steelsmith cut him off as he stops by in front of a closed establishment having two steel doors locked in chains and a large padlock. No particular name of the shop indicated.

"This is your friend's?"  
Prince looks around. With the attention to his friend, he haven't noticed they reached the place sooner, nor the streets they passed by. Only few to no one pass by near the said setup considering it is situated at an inner circle of buildings.

"Yes, but let's use the other way."

Kale leads him to a back door and knocks soundly three times.

A man opens and welcomes Kale with a handshake.  
"Guten Tag"

Another tall man with athletic physique. Almost about six feet but Kale's still the tallest among them. He has a distinct beard, wavy black hair and dark brown eyes.  
He suits a red and black checkered shirt under a black jacket, dark jeans and a grey newsboy cap. Sneakers for the shoes.

 

"He's Jack O'Daire." Kale Erík introduces his friend.

"I'm Prince Charles Edevane. Nice to meet you"  
Like his other first meetings, he never misses out a handshake.

Jack didn't hesitate to shake back his hand.  
"Nice to meet you too. Just call me Zax."

"Zax?" Prince tried his best to connect the name and nickname.

"Don't ask. Long story." Kale proceeds inside.


	10. Rüdesheimer Apostelwein 1727

Upon entry, cold air from the air-conditioning system dampens on their exposed skin.

The bar is big enough to cater twenty to thirty people.   
It has a main Kegger style of seating, a design that is shaped like two L bars joint at the middle with a 45 degree angle, the long side attached against the walls. This style provides 9 5ft stools and there are extra seating, having 5 round tables, 4 chairs each.   
Lighting composes of random canopy shaped pendant lights hanging.

Opposite the corner bar is a mini stage for a live band show. There are about three boxes of speakers and one for amplifier. Music plays in the background through Jack's phone. Now playing: Stars by Simply Red.

￼

Both Zax and Kale share the interest in music.

"Wow ~ looks like everything is set. Good choice in the modern metallic touch, Zax." Prince shivers from the coldness as he admired the motif. From walls to furnitures, most were made of metal.

Jack points his thumb at his friend Kale, "That's actually his idea."

Edevane swings a clenched fist, turning to Steelsmith, "I should've known.."

Zax sniggers at the two.  
"Kale, I thought you're bringing in a new girl after last week. Didn't think you'd find a guy instead."

"No, no, no," Erík objects putting a hand over Charles' shoulder, "He's our new buddy." He then crosses his arms and sneers. "Watch out. He's a buggy little pest.."

Prince rolls his eyes. Just when he thought Kale will introduce him 'properly' to his companion, the last remark ruined it. He may have been insulted but he knew it was of sarcasm.  
"Thanks man..I appreciate your _sweetness_ , my dear."

"And do something with your bangs." Kale adds poking a finger to Charles' forehead.

"Eeh?? Why??" Prince squints an eye at Erík, with an eyebrow raised and pursed lips.

"It'll soon cover your bubbly eyes and baby face. You can't look at girls properly and have them like you if that happens. Haha," Steelsmith toss in a scornful laugh, showing his pearly white teeth again.

_"Was that even a compliment? Or is he having a good time making fun of me?"_   
This man is starting to get in Charles' nerves, but the man's happiness refills in his patience.

"Fine, I'll shave my head bald for you if that's what you want" Prince Charles caves in, brushing his bangs back then folds his arms over his chest.

Zax finally interjects between them, "Been a while since I saw you that happy again, Kale. The chemistry between you two are amazing."

Kale Erík shot his friend a glare.   
"We just met. This morning. As classmates."

"I mean at a buddy-buddy level.."   
Jack straightens up.

"Going back to business, anything else we missed?" Steelsmith took a seat by the bar counter. Being serious as ever.

￼

Prince follows, going inside the corner bar and starts examining the wines displayed on a wall mounted metal rack.

O'Daire pulls out a paper from his pants pocket then unfolds it.  
"I've made a list of things we still need...but that's for another day. No need to rush."

"Wow"   
Prince Charles took out a thin dark colored bottle from the stacks, having one hand grabbing by the bottle's neck while the other hand supporting the bottom and presents it to them.  
"Amazing, you have the Rüdesheimer Apostelwein 1727, literally the oldest drinkable wine in existence ~"

￼"Hey now," Kale keeps his eyes peeled on his so-called buddy, showing him a palm.

"Careful right there, that alcohol's a vintage."

Prince lowers the bottle at hand, "But-"

"Before you can guess...Yes, that also came from my father." Kale dare says before Prince can justify himself.

Zax joins his friend, putting his arms by the counter.  
"It seems that you've known better to the extent of knowing what each of you have to say.." He went mystified after hearing over Kale and Prince.

Erík faces his friend.  
"Not actually." He shifts gaze at Prince.  
"This one here is just a good guesser."

"Yeah...right." Edevane raise both eyebrows and beams with pride as he looks away from them, feeling a bit conceited with the way Kale praises him.  
"Actually, I wanted to be like a healer where I can look into other's past and life so I know how to help them. To seek serenity as they say."

"It's not working for me." Steelsmith gives a scratch on his ear.

"Don't be too harsh on him, Kale. I think he can be of use here." Jack unexpectedly defends the new guy in the bar.

Prince Charles' eyes shine. _"This is my time to give Kale Erík a good turn from what I did to him and Jehl."_

Edevane puts back down the wine to its shelf very carefully then turns back at them, pleased.  
"Yes, I'd be eager to be of service."

 


	11. Phubbing

Steelsmith explained that he temporarily stays with his friend, O'Daire, when he transferred to London. Of course, Prince presented his current abode.  
"You can rent a room by the apartment I live in."

_"Or you can stay with me."_

"I'll be thinking about it. Thanks for the offer," Kale has no qualms over it but Prince gave him some time.

Then they parted.

___  
Prince Charles lays down to his bed, looking up to the sky blue colored ceiling of his room. Smiling.

"Ah ~" he breathes out, "What a day..."

"What a good day indeed..Keep it up, Prince, and soon you'll be his-"

He sits up quickly and subsequently shakes his head violently.  
"No way! No way! No way!"

He soon finds himself slapping his cheeks with a hand.  
"Wake up...you and him can never be..No, there can never be an us."

His hand stops, as he puts it over his shoulder and rests his head over it.  
"What am I going to do with this...this isn't even the first time I've been in love. I feel like a _chav_..."

His eyes slowly scan to his side, looking over his opened messenger bag. A notebook and the thin book he was reading this morning were sprawled out.

Instead of pondering about this thing known as infatuation, he buried himself with his studies and novel books.

___

Days continue to pass by.  
Prince Charles continue to visit the bar for all the help he can give. The place became a study area as Edevane became Steelsmith's tutor.   
Some other time, Prince's group of friends joins them in.

Jack didn't mind. He was later introduced to them.

"Finally, I get to meet Kale's friend" Rachelle greets Jack some happy bear tight hug.

Zax was astounded but returns an embrace with a chortle, giving a tap on her back.  
"Ahaha..so much for a warm welcome"

Miss Minsky soon released the hug.  
"Sorry I was just overwhelmed. Kale just didn't mentioned who you are.."

"Nah, that's okay," Zax ushers them inside. "Feel at home, guys"

The group finds their seats, joining two tables and carrying chairs enough for them.

Prince started, bringing out his notes and a Parker sign pen.  
"As Rachelle and I talked, we agreed to have a fashion start up as our next project in the upcoming 'Immersion week'," he speaks looking from one to another.

"Immersion week?" Kale wondered.

"Oh yes, the teacher haven't explained fully but we will have an outside field practice soon. A blended methodology."

Rick turns to Kale, "Why? Don't you have 'em in the previous school you went to?"

Steelsmith shakes his head once.  
"We have. From campus to campus and around, just in our country. Only a select few are able to go out for global experience."

Merry mused over it, "I wonder why..."

"German issues." Kale replied.

Shifting back the topic, Prince spoke.  
"Putting that language barrier matter aside, Rachie.." he looks upon his dear blonde friend, "can you do the honor of presenting some of the details of our project?"

Rachelle smiles at them.  
"Okay. So, yearly, my family presents a fashion show."  
She adjusts her gaze back at Prince.  
"And Prince's family helps advertise it," then facing everyone, "So...it's up to you guys whether you walk the parade or join behind the scenes. My family's looking for models anyway."

Prince raises a hand, "All behind the scenes here."

Merry taps her pen on the table.  
"Hmm..it must be fun showing off the wonderful dresses, clothes.."

Rachelle elbows Miss Locke as they sit beside each other.  
"Come on now, join me as a model."

William puts a hand under his chin then faces Mr. Edevane.   
"I'll go with him," he says pointing Prince who is across him.

"Merry's right. But not a fashion enthusiast. What do you think, Han?" Mr. Toppers asked for a double take before deciding.

"Hmm.." Gyeung Suk looks down on his blank notebook paper. "I think we should go show off...it's a chance given once in a lifetime."

"Okay," Rick nods at Han then turns to Rachelle. "We're going with you."

Steelsmith had been quiet all the time they'd been discussing. Merry caught him looking down.  
"Kale? You okay?"

It turns out that he is using his phone, placed over his thighs. Kale Erík raises his head when he hears his name called.  
"Yes?"

Prince who was listening and taking note of their exchange, halts and side turns to Kale who is beside him. He tried glancing at the phone's screen for curiosity but changes his mind.  
 _"No eavesdropping. Just don't."_   
Instead, he asked.  
"Are you listening to our discussion?"

"Ah yes.." Erík replies nodding and pin points a finger from Prince to himself. "I'll go where Prince goes..."

Edevane breaks a smile on his face, exchanging an underlying look of joy with his best girl pal. They they face everyone else.  
"We're done for today then...William, Kale and I will work with the British brand and magazine staffs while the rest with Rach goes talk with the fashion model agents."

Jack, who stays by the bar counter checking the wines, hides a smile as he quietly listens to their conversation.

Minsky adds before leaving, "Just promise me Prince, that you'll do modelling soon..together with Kale and William.."

Harley shook a head, "And you'll see me elsewhere that time."

Prince did a pinky swear to his best friend and decided to stay a couple more minutes to entertain Kale's further inquiries while the others have left the vicinity. Even though it's getting dark, the younger man didn't mind.

"So are we clear with the project?" Edevane had a little drink of the red wine served by Jack.

Steelsmith takes an ample sip from his glass.  
"Yes..thank you for clearing it out for me."

Prince slide a finger to the rim of his glass as he examines the face of the man in front of him, shifting to a look of concern.  
"Tell me my friend, what's bothering you lately? You can tell me and.." he motions to Zax who was playing his phone for music, "..and Jack."

Now playing: _I Was Made for Loving You_ by Will Gittens and Jennifer Chung.

 

"It's nothing really." Kale took another sip, looking down on the table, avoiding an eye contact.

Back at the man, Prince puts down his hands over their table.  
"You have been phubbing us the entire discussion. I knew there's something..."

" _Phubbing_?" goes the reply.

Prince sighed, not because the other's unable to comprehend the term but the constant evading of his question that made him frustrated.   
"A word coined by Macquarie Dictionary which means giving a cold shoulder to someone, us...me," explains putting a hand on his chest, "by using your phone" he says pointing out Kale's mobile device which is placed beside the man's glass of wine.

Steelsmith could not do anything but put a pair of hands up in surrender.  
"Alright. Guilty as charged. Blame the social networking for this one." Then lowers his hands down.  
"I did cope up afterwards, haven't I?"

Edevane bit his lips.  
"Right...that's why I refuse to use them as much as possible. But still, I find the need to catch up with our age of technology."

"Don't make it sound like we're _too_ old for this." Kale replies in short. "But I'm only using my friend's account to keep me updated.."

"Well, I admit I feel the need of making a social media account soon...wait...

You _bonkers_! Don't tell me you're stalking on someone??" Prince sounded blown up at the assumption.

"No. Not my cup of tea..." Kale replied to end his doubts.


	12. Collaborative Enterprise

The Business Immersion Week came.

The school gave them several days for their field project to practice what they've learned so far.

Other group of students went to a Music Recording company, another to a Web networking area, one group for Food marketing and a lot more.

Edevane and his peers choose the Fashion industry with the help of their family. They collaborated with the _Bella Donna_ (BD) shoes and apparel, and the _Allure_ Fashion magazine.

Day 1 of the field practice...  
Edevane's team proceeds early for the Monday orientation on the magazine's main building. They let them in as trainees.

A man in a suit and tie, having a short Caesar cut and about late 30s, welcomed and showed them around the office. He introduced himself as Mr. Brown.  
The building is 4 stories high, housing about almost 30 employees. The highest floor would be for the Editor-in-chief and his staffs, including the Department editors and Production managers. Other floors are for the Art/Creative Directors, Art/Creative Editors, Designers, Picture Editor, Proofreaders and other staffs for the magazine.

All staffs have their own cubicles in exception to the chief and managers which have their own office space enclosed in glass walls.   
As trainees, they help all around as they learn new things.

"The project will be this coming weekend, Saturday," says the manager as they discussed in the conference room, "..And the theme is Spring."

The meeting commenced an hour after lunch. William, Prince and Kale were allowed inside for on hand insights. An exchange of thoughts from the concerned staffs pursued in several minutes but didn't took an hour.   
Before the three came in, the ideas were already set. All they need is to get the drafts organized.

"I want you all to be ready that day," the Editor-in-chief soon adjourned the meeting with the three interns assigned to help in the articles, design and photography.

Prince sits down in one of the swivel chairs provided in the cubicle spacious enough for the three of them.  
"That wouldn't be so hard. Now all we have to do is to gather informations before and after the said event."

"You always make things sound easy, do you?" Kale speaks as he takes a rubber stress ball from the desk and squeezes it down with a palm, as he sits down lightly at the worktable.

William also takes a seat at one of the chairs then wheels beside Prince.  
"I wonder how's it going for Rachelle's group. I bet they have more tasks than we do."

"I trust Rachelle and the others can do their parts well..very well.." Prince leans back, smiling as he have faith in his friends.

Steelsmith stops pressing the malleable toy and puts it back down the table.  
"So this Rachelle's a model, right? I mean she's done it before so it wouldn't be hard for her. Not sure for the rest though."

"Yes, she is. A natural born beauty," Edevane replies as if a proud brother of his friend.

"I do wonder why she's single. With that beauty, any man having good looks can fall for her."   
Kale then places a hand over Prince's backrest. "What if I try to score on her?"

William watches in the background with a leer, giving an eyeful from Steelsmith to Edevane.

"If Rach's here, she'd hug you to death.." Prince says with a chuckle. Inside, he felt a little envious. Jealous that his best friend had the liking of his crush.  
Instead of _him_.  
___  
Meanwhile, Rachelle's team also started their training in the morning.  
The agent briefed them in the Bella Donna's recreation center where the conditioning will take place.

"Morning ladies and gents" a tall sylphlike lady with a long rebonded hair speaks in front of them. She wore a casual blouse, jeans and high heels.  
"I am Frieda, your trainer for fitness, to get your bodies on shape before the modelling." She turns to smile at Rachelle.  
"Thanks for bringing them here.." She keeps the smile on her face as she looks back at the rest.  
"Don't worry, we won't be having the exercise right away. I'll have you all ready for later afternoon. This morning will be just pure talk. That okay?"

They all give nods.

Minsky suddenly sneezes while they were in break after the afternoon's short exercise. They were now in their gym wears and are now sitting on the mat covered floors.  
"A~choo!" She wipes her nose with a floral hanky.

"Bless you," Merry says as she sits beside her.

Toppers laughs, "Ha ha, looks like Prince already missed you!"

"Nah..I believe he's happier _there_.." Rachelle grins like a Cheshire cat.

Han drinks up his bottle of water before catching up.  
"Because Kale is there with him?"

"You bet. That's why William's there on the watch." Locke talks as she ties her hair into a bun.

Rachelle raises a fist.   
"Okay, aside from keeping our hopes up for them, let's do our best here too. Hurrah for us ~!"

Each of them followed her and cheered for one another.

Frieda soon called them for the last round of exercise for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This story is based on the bromance between James McAvoy and Michael Fassbender and their characters on X-men ; Charles Xavier x Erik Lehnsherr. 
> 
> If you have Wattpad, please support my work there too: http://w.tt/1STmfjw
> 
> *PS: English is not my main language so please excuse my grammars/spellings.   
> Most photos are NOT mine. Credits to the respective owners. 
> 
> Thank you in advance. Keep up the support ~


End file.
